supersquadronfandomcom-20200214-history
"True" Final Epic: The Rebirth of Earth!
"True" Final Epic: The Rebirth of Earth! (真ファイナルエピック：地球の復活, Shin Fainaru Epikku: Chikyū no Fukkatsu) is the true final episode where is the two final episodes of Celestial Armament Squadron Goseiger. Synopsis At the previous final episode, After the Dark Medals were resealed, Baed warning Samuel to come quickly and Eureka is about to get birth. As he rans off to the house, it revealed Burajin gets some help with a glove, funny. When Samuel hangs Eureka on, she hanging tightly on his hand and making screams but Burajin saying to him "do not be panic.". As he goes visit their worlds however, his light was on Samuel's body and begins to dissolve much as Burajin's shocked. Samuel quietly ask Burajin and tell Eureka to take care his son for be strong and courage. He used the Erase Card to erasing human and anime beings' memories to stop the war only just befriends before he passed away and dissolve into light. In the credit scene, his friends were now become a Super Sentai successors after he lost his few powers (exculding Go-Onger, Shinkenger and Goseiger) because Samuel was supposed dissolved. Shadow see the floating rainbow stars and Dr. Mikoto looked interested the stars to give the successors. The mysterious woman appeared before she left. Rin see all of the people who Samuel given the few powers and his core was still inside of him more than desires. She saw Samuel who supposedly to be dead She reveals that Samuel's bond was so strong that way to still go back the animeworld by creating their worlds called Coreath. As the final words that Samuel say "I'm would returned again, Dillain Joo, the successor." then transform into GoseiRed along with Rin to travels another different worlds. By then he gave up and give his core to Rin for too much reckless behavior and agreed to force the core where is the safe place. As the one more final scene, Samuel finally become partnership of Rin then see the Denliner who see his wife and son inculding his friends who he's come back. Samuel final goodbye to them before rides off and the letter seen say "Farewell Samuel, the Sentai Ranger.". Triva *The last two episodes are used as one-hour final episode. *Rin real revealed that both human beings and anime beings are too strong for go back example for Samuel was shortly died. However, Samuel's bond was able to strong enough to go back to anime world that because their bonds was inside of him. *The first appearance is the son of Samuel and Eureka named Dillain Joo. *The last appearance of Alata, Eri, Agri, Moune and Hyde. *The true final episode's sequel was Super Sentai: Post-Ending Heroes and The Gokai Episode. *This two final episodes are exclusive to Goseiger: The Final Battle Episode with 13 new and true scenes. #After Samuel gave up few powers, Enter mourning sadly because he go back to afterlife. But Momotaros cheers him up and Enter thanking him to letting go. #In the scene, Burajin and Kintaros built Samuel's new home for his wife and son. When the winds blow on her, Ryutaros give her a new haircut much as Eureka shocked. He recolor her green to dyed. Momotaros and Enter tries to see her new haircolor, but Eureka gets angry at both. #Shadow looked the rainbow stars goes to Samuel's new successors when Eustace talk Dr. Mikoto about the successor of Sentai Warriors. Dr. Mikoto in interests about following new leaders. Both Shadow and Eustace were confused. #Enter walked the bleach and find Samuel's one single tadpole who got arms and legs supposedly be a frog. He see the tadpoles were already turned into froglets. Enter saw the frogs went back to their wild just as Samuel saw his tadpoles. However, the mysterious portal and he saw shocked at Dark Dream that the strange new enemy following the planets called War Pirates, an dimensional space humanoids. When Burajin and Dark Dream agreement, the organization will appeared in one year. #At the Zeroliner, Yuto see the Samuel's letter that he cannot eat shiitake anymore much as he happily. Unfortunately, another trick that a pieces of shiitake and call to Deneb. #In the Shiba House, the winds blows and the shadowy figure appeared. Gozen saw the wind when Takeru's mentor asked her what's wrong. #At the DenLiner, Eureka sadly at Samuel's supposedly dissolved. Fortunately, she see the strange form that because Samuel was reborn. Eureka saw the man with his strange red hair who he calling Eureka. Shocked, Eureka surprised at Samuel's resurrected form when they looked at Samuel. She happily see his husband again because he came back to the animeworld. When they stop DenLiner, they happy see him again before Yuto see him and overfight. #Gozen explains he not going back to be deceased, that's why Samuel came back and known as existence of his memories. #In the cafe, Eiji and Lapis at 15 years old were married and Saisuke taking picture on them then now become husand&wife relationship. #The all universes were finally returned into normal from the darkness and erases the humans and anime humans war. Afterwards, Ruby asking Enter who favorite part of his team and he said was Samuel Joo. She makes a funny face much as Enter's happy. #Kuwagatsuke visiting Eiji's new home because it was beautiful place during the year of 2011. Lapis get pregnant because they were married. Eiji tells him is about Samuel, but he already here much as Kuwagatsuke's suprised. #Eureka feels dismay about Takashi's depressed because Samuel lost his old friend Masane. Owner said that Masane's reborn and be part of the successor. Eureka see Samuel leaving the Evolution God Palace. #Samuel leaves his worlds before Eureka saying goodbye to his husband inculding his son. Samuel goodbye of them before Takashi gladly see Samuel leaving and goodbye to him. Samuel's final word "Sayonara Minna! Thank you... Masane. Dillain, your going be part of the successor of Red Sentai Warrior. The final peace, has finished.". And his TetagaBike rides off along with Rin to the Evolution God Palace with the one more last word "I'm come back, someday, returned." before the letter say "Farewell Samuel Joo, the Sentai Rider" (replacing the old one). *Samuel was only Sentai Ranger who won before dies and revival in the final battle. *During the post-ends, Samuel finally gave up his core to Evolution God Palace to safe place. *The all universes were become officially friends after Samuel restoring them. Category:Celestial Armament Squadron Goseiger Category:Episodes